Le roi des crétins
by Saluzozette
Summary: Gordon est blessé et triste, Scott et Virgil ne supportent pas de le voir comme ça, Alan va botter des cul, et John est un crétin finis.


_**Salut salut ! Voilà un petit quelque chose que j'ai écris après avoir assisté à l'accident de Gordon. J'ai tellement flipée ! Il fallait que j'écrive, c'était vital.**_

* * *

Lorsque Scott se leva ce matin-là, tous ses frères étaient déjà debout. Virgil avait toujours été le plus matinal de la fratrie, cela ne surprenait donc personne, mais Alan, en revanche, s'en était presque inquiétant. Gordon, quant à lui, ne devait être éveillé que parce que des gens se trouvaient dans le salon, qui lui servait pour l'instant de chambre. Cela faisait presque un mois à présent qu'avait eu lieu son accident, mais faire le trajet entre le canapé et son lit était encore trop demandeur pour sa jambe et son bras cassés. Et puis, si Scott était complètement honnête avec lui-même, il préférait largement avoir son frère là où il pouvait le voir pour l'instant.

« Salut ! Lança-t-il à la cantonade.

\- Bonjour, Scott, le salua Virgil. Café ?

\- Toujours. Hey, Gordon ! Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du jeune homme qui savourait ses tartines, allongé de tout son long sur le canapé. Ça va ? La vie est belle ?

\- Un peu de pitié pour le grand blessé ! Rétorqua celui-ci avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Profite, va ! Parce que ça ne va pas durer. »

Scott reporta alors son regard sur Alan, qui n'avait pas encore décroché un mot. L'adolescent était penché au dessus d'un épais dossier, et si le fait qu'il n'avait pas encore entamé son petit déjeuner était un quelconque indice, ce qu'il faisait lui demandait un maximum de concentration.

Scott saisit le café que lui tendait Virgil en le remerciant d'un regard, et s'assit à côté de son benjamin.

« Le protocole de démarrage de Thunderbird 5 ? S'étonna-t-il en identifiant le document. Tu ne le connais pas par cœur depuis le temps ?

\- Je revois les manœuvres, répondit Alan sans lever les yeux. Je ne veux pas avoir à chercher là-dedans une fois que je serais à bord.

\- Détends-toi, lui conseilla Virgil. Profite plutôt de ton dernier jour sur Terre, parce que tu ne quittera pas cette boite de conserve avant un bon mois.

\- Si John t'entendait, il ne laisserait pas passer cette insulte, rétorqua l'adolescent en lui tirant la langue. Et puis vous savez, John est peut-être celui qui préfère la solitude de Thunderbird 5, mais je suis astronaute, moi aussi. Vous ne me dégoûterez jamais de l'espace.

\- Tu monte aujourd'hui, Alan ? S'exclama Gordon depuis le canapé, avec l'excitation de celui qui n'a pas vu son frère depuis un moment. Ça veut dire que John revient ? Super ! J'ai un million de trucs à lui montrer ! »

Scott ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'enthousiasme du jeune homme. John n'avait en effet pas mit les pieds sur Terre depuis l'accident de Gordon, ce qui n'avait pas beaucoup donné à celui-ci d'occasion de le voir. Alan montait régulièrement pour se familiariser avec le satellite, et même Virgil et Scott qui n'aimaient pourtant pas du tout l'espace étaient allés rendre visite à John. Mais Gordon, dans son état physique, était cloué au sol. Rien d'étonnant, donc, à ce que la venue prochaine de son frère le plus absent l'emplisse d'excitation.

Déjà, le grand blessé appelait l'astronaute sur le réseau de communication général. Scott n'eut pas le temps de lui rappeler que ce canal était supposé ne servir qu'en cas d'urgence que John répondait.

« Hey, Johnny ! S'exclama Gordon qui semblait vibrer sur place. Il paraît que tu reviens parmi nous ? Ça te dis un marathon Star Trek ce soir ? La nouvelle série est trop bien, tu vas voir !

\- Oh, hey Gordon, répondit John, dont l'avatar se frotta la nuque avec embarras. Je vais être trop fatigué ce soir pour un marathon. Et demain je pars à San Francisco pour une convention sur l'astronomie. Je suis désolé, vraiment. On fera ça une autre fois, d'accord ? Là je dois y aller. A plus. »

Et juste comme ça, sans laisser le temps à quiconque d'en placer une, il raccrocha. Scott jeta un coup d'œil ahuri à Virgil et Alan, qui le regardaient avec des yeux tout aussi ronds. Depuis quand John n'avait-il pas de temps à accorder à un Gordon blessé qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un mois ? Et c'était quoi ces excuses toutes nulles ? Trop fatigué pour rester devant la télé ? Une convention sur l'astronomie ? Depuis quand ?

« C'est quoi ce souk ? » Murmura Virgil.

Les regards se portèrent alors collectivement sur Gordon, qui s'était fondu dans le canapé. Son visage reflétait un tel nombre d'émotions qui n'avaient d'ordinaire pas leurs places sur ses traits que Scott sentit immédiatement la colère l'envahir. Non seulement les excuses de John étaient bidons, mais maintenant Gordon semblait sur le point de pleurer de frustration et ça, ce n'était jamais admit.

« Alan, commença Scott avant d'être interrompu par le grognement furieux de son benjamin.

\- Je vais lui botter le cul, promit celui-ci en bondissant de sa chaise. Il sera là dans trois heures et s'excusera à plat ventre. »

Il fila alors vers sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires et Scott eut un sourire vengeur. John allait se prendre le savon du siècle, car personne, pas même un frère, n'avait le droit de rendre Gordon aussi triste alors qu'il était blessé. Personne.

**OoOoO**

Alan disparaissait tout juste dans le corridor que Virgil se leva de table. Il rangea calmement sa vaisselle sale dans l'évier, s'empara de sa dernière tartine et contourna le comptoir pour s'approcher de son frère cadet.

« Hey, Gordon, bouge tes fesses un peu, que je puisse m'asseoir. »

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard suspicieux mais rabattit tout de même ses jambes vers le sol. Virgil se laissa tomber comme un sac et tendit la tartine à son frère, comme une offre de paix. Gordon grommela et se laissa tenter.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Virgil.

Il vit l'instant précis où Gordon remit son masque d'arlequin. Une seconde auparavant, le jeune homme avait le visage emplis de mélancolie et de frustration, et la seconde suivante, il était tout sourire et désinvolture.

« Comme sur des roulettes ! S'exclama-t-il avec bonne humeur en mordant dans son bout de pain. Mon cou est encore un peu raide et ces plâtres me grattent à un tel point que je veux me jeter dans la piscine, mais je n'ai presque plus mal, ce qui est très positif. »

Par dessus la tête de son cadet, Virgil échangea un regard avec Scott. Gordon avait toujours été un maître de la dissimulation. Il était spécialiste dans l'art de ne rien montrer de ce qui n'allait pas. Toujours en train de sourire, toujours en train de rire, il n'y avait qu'Alan d'ordinaire pour lui tirer les vers du nez, mais Alan était pour l'instant sur le chemin de la vengeance. Virgil se fixa donc pour but de remplir ce rôle.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça, fit-il remarquer à son frère. Je suis ravis d'apprendre que tu ne souffre plus, mais je faisais allusion à John. »

Gordon serra les dents mais ne perdit pas le sourire.

« Et ben quoi, John ? Demanda-t-il en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre. Il remet les pieds sur terre pour la première fois en un mois, je comprend qu'il ai autre chose à faire qu'un marathon. Je suis sûr qu'il va aller voir sa copine, là... Comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

\- Ridley, offrit Virgil en souriant. Et tu dois me promettre de ne jamais trahir ta source. John me tuerait s'il savait que je te l'ai dis. Mais sérieusement, Gords, je sais qu'il y a un problème.

\- Aucun, nia le jeune homme en attrapant sa béquille, signe qu'il allait fuir la conversation. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. »

Virgil posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère, ce qui le força à se laisser retomber dans le canapé. Gordon avec ses deux jambes étaient impossible à attraper, mais Gordon avec un béquille ? Un vrai jeu d'enfant.

« John est bizarre, déclara Virgil comme s'il énonçait une vérité générale. De nous tous, il est le plus difficile à cerner, mais je t'assure, Gords, que tu es juste derrière. Quelque soit le problème de John, Alan va s'en charger, et ça va saigner. Mais toi aussi t'as un problème, et j'ai besoin de savoir ce que c'est. Dis moi.

\- Évidemment que j'ai un problème ! S'exclama Gordon en jetant son unique bras fonctionnel vers le ciel. John ne me parle plus ! »

D'ordinaire, il fallait beaucoup plus de diplomatie que ça pour faire dire à Gordon ce qu'il préférait taire. Qu'il parle aussi facilement de ce qui le tracassait indiquait qu'il en avait vraiment raz-le-bol du comportement de John à son égard. Virgil fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça il ne te parle plus ? Demanda Scott depuis la cuisine. Tu étais au téléphone avec lui il y a trois jours.

\- Ah, bien sûr, quand je l'appelle, il répond ! Rétorqua Gordon dont le masque de bonne humeur avait disparut pour faire place à la colère. Mais il ne me dis rien d'important et raccroche le plus vite possible. Il me sort toujours des excuses à la con pour ne pas avoir à parler avec moi. Et puis si je ne l'appelle pas, c'est pas lui qui va le faire. »

Le jeune homme se laissa couler encore plus profondément dans le canapé et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air boudeur et blessé.

« Depuis que je suis rentré de l'hôpital, je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois, et aucun appel n'a dépassé plus de trois minutes. Je sais même pas ce que j'ai fais... »

Virgil aussi était en colère à présent. Il leva les yeux vers Scott et aperçu Alan dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sac de sport sur le dos, l'air encore plus furieux que lorsqu'il les avait quitté. Il avait suivit la fin de la conversation, visiblement. Trop occupé à plaindre son sort, il n'y eu que Gordon pour ne pas entendre la promesse de leur benjamin :

« Oh, je vais me le faire. » Gronda-t-il en disparaissant dans l'escalier qui menait aux hangars.

Et tout comme Scott quelques minutes auparavant, Virgil laissa un sourire un peu méchant naître sur ses lèvres. John était vraiment le roi des crétins.

**OoOoO**

Alan était furieux, et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Il était furieux contre Fuse et Havoc qui avaient faillit tuer Gordon, il était furieux contre l'ascenseur spatiale qui mettait plus d'une demi-heure à rejoindre la station, et il était furieux contre John qui se comportait comme un imbécile.

Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas à Gordon ? Alan et ce dernier avaient toujours été très proches, mais si Alan racontait toujours tout ses problèmes à son frère, Gordon lui, gardait certains de ses secrets les moins drôles pour John. Alan ne lui en voulait pas, pas vraiment. Il était le plus jeune après tout, le dernier, à qui il fallait parfois, parait-il, cacher les choses les plus dures de la vie. Mais si John refusait à présent de servir de confesseur à Gordon, comment celui-ci pourrait-il se débarrasser de tous les doutes et de toutes les peurs qui le rongeaient ? Car Alan n'était pas dupe aux faux semblants de son frère. Gordon pouvait passer toutes ses journées à rire et plaisanter, son benjamin savait bien lui, à quel point son masque était faux.

Alors John allait prendre cher. Parce que Gordon était blessé, et que si on pouvait régulièrement envoyer paître un Gordon en pleine santé, on ne laisser jamais, au grand jamais, un Gordon blessé se morfondre. John aurait dû le savoir. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, pour qu'il ne le sache pas ?

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur spatiale s'ouvrirent enfin sur les entrailles de Thunderbird 5, Alan était à bout de nerfs. Il expédia les protocoles de débarquement le plus rapidement possible et se rendit tout droit dans la salle des commandes. Là, comme prévu, John l'attendait, perché sur son siège.

« Je croyais que tu devais arriver ce soir ? S'enquit celui-ci en offrant un sourire à son benjamin. Ce n'était pas...

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? »

Prit de court par cette interruption inattendu, John fronça les sourcils. Alan grinça des dents.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, grommela le jeune homme. Il va falloir être plus spécifique si tu veux une réponse. Tu parles de quoi ?

\- Ton problème avec Gordon.

\- Oh. Ça. »

Contrairement à leur frère aquanaute, John ne savait pas du tout dissimuler ses émotions. N'importe qui pouvait lire sur son visage ce qu'il désirait savoir, et ce jour-là n'échappa pas à la règle. Son front prit une ride d'angoisse et sa bouche se plia en une moue agacée. Alan sentit sa colère enfler.

« Oui, ça, singea-t-il en posant brusquement son sac sur le sol. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée des effets que ça à sur Gordon ? »

John eut la politesse d'avoir l'air embarrassé.

« Je ne fais pas exprès, marmonna-t-il au bout de quelques secondes, sans arriver à regarder son benjamin dans les yeux. C'est plus fort que moi.

\- De quoi ? Gronda Alan. Tu ne fais pas exprès ? Tu te fiche de moi ? Tu l'ignore, tu l'évite, et tu ne fais pas exprès ? Ça va durer jusqu'à quand ? »

John refusa de lever la tête pour affronter la colère de l'adolescent.

« Mon dieu que tu es con ! S'exclama Alan, complètement insensible au regard offensé que lui lança son frère. Il est blessé, John ! Il ne peux pas bouger ! Si tu continue de l'éviter, vous ne vous parlerez plus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau sur pieds. Dans deux mois ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends, exactement ?

\- Il aurait pu mourir ! »

L'adolescent se tût immédiatement. Il fallait lutter pour faire parler Gordon et John, et une fois qu'ils se mettaient à vider leur sac, la moindre interruption pouvait les renvoyer à leur silence. Malheur à celui qui osait leur couper la parole.

John ne regardait toujours pas Alan dans les yeux, et celui-ci sentit soudain que le problème allait plus loin qu'une simple idiotie de la part de son frère.

« J'étais là, et j'essayais de lui parler, mais il ne répondait pas, marmonna John à toute allure, le regard rivé sur la Terre, sous leurs pieds. Les radars étaient brouillés à cause de l'activité sismique et je ne pouvait lire aucune donnée. Je ne savais même pas s'il était vivant ou mort. »

La gorge d'Alan se serra. Cette journée où John les avaient tiré de leur torpeur quotidienne à grand coups de cris était restée dans sa mémoire comme l'une des pires de sa vie. Il se revoyait, incapable de comprendre ce que lui disaient ses frères et de faire le moindre geste, incapable de saisir l'insaisissable notion de la possible mort de Gordon.

« Un instant je discutais avec lui, l'instant d'après il ne répondait plus, et son code SOS était activé. J'étais son seul contact sur cette mission. Son seul back up. Mais je n'avais aucun visuel. J'aurai pu vous envoyer chercher un cadavre. »

Alan avait maintenant très, très envie de serrer John dans ses bras. Parce que son frère s'était ratatiné sur lui-même, soudain très jeune et très vulnérable du haut de ses 23 ans. Et tout le monde oubliait trop facilement à quel point John était isolé dans son satellite. A quel point il pouvait se sentir inutile lorsque des missions tournaient mal, même si son rôle était crucial et qu'il avait plusieurs fois sauvé ses frères précisément grâce à sa position. Sauf que John était seul maître des contactes physiques qu'il offrait. Jamais Alan ne se serait permit de lui faire un câlin sans que John ne l'ai proposé en premier.

« Gordon est vivant, finit par déclarer l'adolescent avec douceur. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir pour lui expliquer ce qui ne va pas ? »

L'aîné leva enfin un regard affolé vers son frère qui laissa un sourire moqueur lui échapper.

« Comment un spécialiste des communications tel que toi peut avoir autant de mal à communiquer avec son propre frère ? Se lamenta-t-il. Gordon ne t'en veux pas, espèce d'idiot ! Il ne sait même pas pourquoi tu refuse de lui parler. Par contre il ne le prend pas bien du tout, alors tu va me faire le plaisir de descendre tes petites fesses jusqu'à la maison et t'excuser auprès de lui. »

Alan s'attendait presque à ce que John proteste et rétorque et se plaigne, mais celui-ci n'en fit rien. Il rassembla les affaires qui traînaient autour de lui et en cinq minutes, était prêt à partir.

**OoOoO**

John n'était pas le plus courageux de sa fratrie, loin de là. S'il avait dû établir un classement, il aurait mit Scott en première position, bien sûr, puis Virgil, Gordon et Alan juste après. Et lui, très loin derrière, là où le titre de la catégorie passait de « courageux » à « trouillard ». Alors oui, bien sûr, John savait toujours rester calme dans les situations de crises, ce que ses frères avaient plus de mal à faire, mais eux étaient tout les jours sur le terrain, à sauver des gens et se battre contre les circonstances, alors que lui restait bien au chaud dans son satellite, loin de tout danger immédiat. C'était facile de rester calme lorsque la réalité avait lieu 10 km plus bas. Et John ne se plaignait pas de sa position. Il avait toujours aimé son satellite.

Jusqu'au mois dernier.

Jusqu'au jour où Gordon avait cessé de répondre dans l'intercom. Jusqu'au jour où tous les voyants concernant l'aquanaute avaient virés au rouge sans qu'un seul n'indique ce qui n'allait pas. Jusqu'au jour où John aurait tout donné pour être avec ses frères, auprès de Gordon, afin de s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant et qu'il le resterait.

Mais il était resté coincé dans l'espace, dans son nid de pie, à guider les autres à l'aveuglette. Il avait finit par descendre, bien sûr, mais seulement après que Gordon ait quitté la table d'opération. Après l'incertitude, l'angoisse, les longs silences et les conversations vides de sens. Et à peine John avait-il prit le temps de vérifier que son frère était en vie qu'il avait fuit comme un lâche.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il n'avait pas quitté son antre. Un mois sans pouvoir parler à ses frères de ce qui le rongeait, un mois sans pouvoir regarder Gordon dans les yeux. Car qu'allait-il y trouver ? John n'était pas aussi doué qu'Alan pour lire ses frères. Il avait toujours admiré la capacité qu'avait l'adolescent à savoir exactement lorsque quelqu'un mentait, ou dissimulait un truc, alors que lui avait besoin que l'on fonde en larme devant ses yeux pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et même en sachant cela, il était persuadé qu'il ne lirait que du ressentiment dans le regard de Gordon, et non pas le pardon, comme Alan le lui avait promit. Comment Gordon pourrait-il ne pas lui en vouloir ? C'était la faute de John, après tout, si son frère s'était retrouvé tout seul et au bord de la mort au fond de l'océan !

L'idée d'être confronté au courroux de son frère était tellement terrifiant aux yeux de John, qui n'avait jamais su gérer correctement ses émotions lors de disputes, qu'il était à prêt à quitter l'île immédiatement lorsque la voix d'EOS lui annonça qu'ils avaient touchés le sol, seulement, lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur spatiale s'ouvrirent, il se retrouva précisément nez à nez avec la personne qu'il cherchait à fuir.

« Bon retour parmi nous. » lui lança Gordon comme toute salutation, un sourire mi figue mi raisin sur le visage.

Une grimace naquit sur le visage de John sans qu'il s'en rende seulement compte. Il grimaçait car son plan d'évasion avait échoué. Il grimaçait car à présent il ne pouvait éviter une conversation avec Gordon. Et il grimaçait parce que son frère avait une mine horrible ! Son bras et sa jambe étaient encore dans le plâtre, ce qui l'obligeait à se déplacer avec une béquille, la minerve qu'il portait autour du cou faisait pâle figure à côté de ce qu'il avait dû porté la première semaine après son accident, mais elle était tout de même suffisamment visible pour donner l'impression qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais, et la cicatrice sur sa tempe était plus rouge et gonflée que jamais. Bien sûr, le fait que John observait ces blessures pour la première fois en un mois ne l'aidait pas à réaliser à quel point Gordon se portait mieux.

La grimace de l'astronaute dû être très mal interprétée car le visage de son frère se froissa immédiatement. Non seulement il avait l'air au bord de l'évanouissement aux yeux de John, mais à présent il avait également l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer.

« Woa, je savais que tu voulais pas me voir, mais là c'est un peu violant, se plaignit-il d'une voix qui échouait à cacher sa peine sous de l'humour. Je suis si chiant que ça ? »

Il fallut quelques secondes à John pour se remettre du choc qu'il avait eu à la vision de Gordon, mais lorsque son cerveau se mit en marche, il fut horrifié par ce que son frère sous-entendait. Pensait-il vraiment qu'il refusait de le voir ? Sans se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait, l'astronaute avança jusqu'à son frère et le tira dans une étreinte qui lui aurait rompu les os s'ils n'avaient pas déjà été cassé.

« Je suis le roi des crétins, marmonna-t-il alors que Gordon se raidissait dans ses bras. Je suis tellement, tellement con, tu n'as pas idée. »

Le plus jeune remua, sans doute incapable de rendre le câlin à cause de son bras dans le plâtre et de l'autre qui ne pouvait pas lâcher la béquille, et finit par enfouir son visage dans le cou de John. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant pour signaler qu'il était prêt à entendre les excuses de son frère.

« Je suis désolé, insista John en le serrant plus fort. Je ne t'évitais pas parce que je ne voulais pas te voir, tu dois me croire. Je t'évitais parce que j'avais trop peur que tu m'en veuille. J'étais terrifié.

\- Pourquoi j'aurai pu t'en vouloir ? Marmonna Gordon d'une voix qui dégoulinait de soulagement et de fatigue.

\- Tu as dû avoir tellement peur. J'ai eu tellement peur. Je n'avais plus de signal, j'ai pensé que tu étais peut-être mort, et que c'était de ma faute. J'étais ton seul backup, mais j'ai servi à rien, et j'avais peur que tu m'en veuille pour ça... »

John se tu et profita de la chaleur de son frère contre lui. Il n'avait plus peur à présent, et il réalisait combien il avait été stupide de ne pas avoir fait ça un mois plus tôt. Il fallut plusieurs longues secondes pour que Gordon reprenne la parole.

« Je confirme, tu es con. »

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review, c'est vraiment ce qui nous pousse à écrire ^^ Merci à l'avance 3**_

_**Saluz**_


End file.
